Fantasy Generation
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: ---
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or associated characters. 

Note: This story came to me in a previous dream...wow...I loved the original idea, and just had to write it down! So, (c) 2003 Satokasu Suki.

****

Fantasy Generation

It looks like today, our heroes are on the path to the long awaited Johto League! But where exactly are they headed?" the narrator opened.

"So where are we headed, Brock?" Ash turned to Brock as he stopped walking. Brock scanned his map.

"I think we're headed towards _Ciport City_. It says here that Ciport City is the home of first-class restaurants and tropic lifestyles."

"Ciport City? Sounds fun, huh Ash?" Misty spoke up, smiling at Ash. Ash smiled back, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure does! I could sure go for a small vacation!" he said, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"With warm sunny skies, and cooling breezes, nothing can stand in the way of a small vacation, right? I mean, all trainers deserve a break sometimes!" the narrator spoke up. 

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed happily. 

Ash chuckled at Pikachu, before ruffling its hair gently. "I'm pretty eager to go, too, Pikachu!" Ash laughed. Pikachu grinned. "How far is it until we get there?" Ash questioned. 

Brock looked at the map, and then glanced up at Ash. "Unfortunately, it will take us about an hour."

"An _hour_?" Ash whined with a frown. "I want to get there now!" 

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed with a frown.

Misty thought of something, a smile forming over her lips before she shoved Togepi into Brock's arms. He looked at her questioningly, but she ignored him.

Misty poked Ash twice on the shoulder. Ash turned towards her, and she grabbed his hat.

"Hey!" Ash called after her as she ran with it down a large grassy hill. "Hey, that's my hat!"

"Just try to catch me, Ash!" Misty called as she continued to run.

__

//Ohhh, Come and try to catch me.

//Ohhh, Catch me if you can.

//Ohhh, Come and try to catch me.

//Ohhh, Catch me if you can.

//Come on come on, catch me now, catch me Pokemon. Can you come and catch me, can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.

Misty was still far ahead and now Brock and Pikachu joined Ash on his quest to catch Misty. They were all laughing as they ran.

__

//Get up, let's see what you're made of.

//Bring it on -- you know I'm not afraid.

Misty was far ahead of him as she stopped and put his hat on her head playfully. She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue teasingly. Ash grinned at her determindely.

__

//There's no way that you can slow me down now,

//It's time to show you what I'm all about.

Misty continued to run and Ash followed, slowly gaining on her.

__

//I'll never give up when the going get's rough,

//I know I'm gonna make it through.

//To just try would never be enough,

//I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

Pikachu was then right behind Ash, and Misty was only a few steps ahead.

__

//Ohhh, Come and try to catch me.

//Ohhh, Catch me if you can.

Pikachu jumped off of the ground onto Ash's shoulder. Ash laughed as he outstretched his hand toward Misty's shoulder. 

__

//Ohhh, Come and try to catch me.

//Ohhh, Catch me if you can.

Ash lept towards Misty, and it resulted in him falling over top of Misty. "Gotcha!" he yelled in triumph. They both laughed and Misty placed Ash's hat back on his head. 

"It looks better on you, anyway," she said with a grin and he smiled back. 

"I gotta hand it to ya, you run pretty fast," he said, looking into her eyes. 

"You too," she smiled, looking into his eyes too. 

Ash was still on top of Misty. Ash turned away, blushing once he realized his position. Misty blushed too and turned away uncomfortably. Ash jumped up off of Misty quickly, blushing deeply. Misty stood up beside him with a deep blush that matched his.

"Hey look," Ash said, turning to a sign that read 'Ciport City'. What a smooth subject change! "We're here!" he said happily, hugging Pikachu in his arms.

"Yep, that _was _my plan," Misty said with a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled at him, and then frowned. "Hey, wait a second..."

Ash turned to her to find out what was the matter, and she continued, "Where's Brock and Togepi?"

Ash looked around frantically. "I don't know..." he said slowly, looking towards his shoulder to where Pikachu was. He gaped. "Whaa! Where's Pikachu?" he asked, his eyes bulging.

"I don't know..." Misty said with a concerned expression. "Togepi! Brock! Where are you?" she called worriedly with a frown.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Ash called loudly. His voice echoed along the mountains in the distance.

"Pikachu was just here a second ago!" he said frantically. 

"And I gave Togepi to Brock..." Misty said slowly. "Do you think they were all kidnapped?" she asked Ash. "Who would do such a thing?" she added sadly.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said putting his balled fist into the palm of his other hand. 

Misty scrunched up her face. "Team Rocket? Why would they kidnap _Brock_?" 

"Well I can see why Pikachu and Togepi would be kidnapped..." Ash said slowly. "Hey! Maybe Brock was kidnapped so Team Rocket could persuade him to tell them where we were...so they could steal our other Pokemon, too!"

Misty considered the idea. "Maybe..." she said thoughtfully. "But they've never done anything like _this _before..."

"You're right," Ash nodded slowly. "But maybe they were sick of loosing so they thought of something new," he added.

Misty nodded. "Maybe..." she repeated. "It's up to us to find 'em!" she said determindely.

"Right!" Ash nodded in agreement. "But...how do we find them? They could be anywhere!"

"Well they must be close by...othewise, how could they have stolen them so quickly?" Misty suggested. 

"Yeah..." Ash agreed. Suddenly, a near by pay phone rang loudly.

Ash and Misty exchanged glances, before Ash walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello? This is Ash speaking." 

Misty angrily put her hand on his head and shoved him towards the ground. "You're not supposed to say you're name, Ash! It could be you-know-who!" she whispered loudly to him.

"Right..." he said drowzilly on the ground. 

"Sorry about that," Misty said in a low, disguised voice that resembled Ash's slightly. "My name isn't actually Ash...some of my friends just call me that. My real name is uh..." she paused, panicking to think of a name.

"It doesn't matter what you're name is," the voice on the other end said. Misty's eyes widened at the voice. It was low and deep, and it said the words slowly and carefully. It almost sounded like the voice was in slow-motion. 

Misty signaled for Ash to come and listen to the voice. He stood up and put his ear to the phone beside Misty.

"M-may I ask who's speaking?" Misty asked reluctantly, still disguised in Ash's voice, glancing at Ash nervously. Ash glanced at the phone skeptically. 

"Um...my-my name is..." the deep voice seemed to be panicking. "Well, just call me 'Deep Voice'," it replied calmly. 

"Okay..._Deep Voice_..." Misty started. "Why are you phoning?" she asked curiously, still in Ash's voice.

Ash and Misty listened attentively. "I am phoning because I want to help you on your quest to find your friend Brock, and your two closest Pokemon," it replied.

"What?" Misty broke out of Ash's voice at into her own. "How do _you _know about that?"

"Let's just say that I have connections," it replied impatiently. "I will give you clues along the way, and you will get equipment that will help you."

"Equipment? What is this, some sort of mission?" Misty asked, in her normal voice again. "I-I mean...what do you mean, equipment and clues?" she asked again, in Ash's voice.

Deep voice didn't seem to care about Misty's sudden voice change, as it continued calmly. "You will need special equipment that will come in handy, and I will give you clues now and then to help you."

"Okay..." Misty said slowly, in Ash's voice. "So what's our first clue?"

"Your first clue is as followed," Deep voice paused to cause more anxiety between Ash and Misty, and then continued, "amidst Ciport City, there is a store with a spinning blue roof. Go inside to find a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Ash spoke up, and Misty glared at him for speaking. He squirmed out of the way as she focused her attention on the phone again. He moved back to listening in.

"Just...a surprise. You'll see then," Deep Voice sounded rushed. "Now proceed, Ash and Misty! Good luck!" it said quickly before the loud monotonous sound filled the phone, that meant that Deep Voice was no longer on the other end. 

Ash sighed angrily. "What kind of clue is that?" he asked impatiently, putting his hands on his hips.

"And how does Deep Voice know our names?" Misty asked him curiously.

Ash shrugged. "I dunno. But we don't have time for that! We have to go to the store with the spinning blue roof!" 

***

Later, at the store with the blue spinning roof...

"Well, here we are," Ash said loudly, in the store. No one seemed to be there, and it was pitch black inside.

"Yep," Misty said equally as loudly, trying to look around but failing due to the darkness. "I wonder where Brock, Togepi and Pikachu have been kidnapped to?" she added loudly. 

Suddenly the lights flashed on. Ash stood in front of Misty and put his arm out protectively. 

"Hello?" he said, looking around. It looked like a huge futuristic spy kind of store. 

A man appeared from somewhere in the right corner. "Hello. You two must be Ash and Misty, I presume?" Ash dropped his protective arm. The man had short brownish grey hair, showing that he was an older man. He was wearing a shiny grey lab kind of jacket, and big thick eyeglasses that shielded his eyes. 

Ash and Misty exchanged glances. "Yeah. We're on a mission to find our friend and Pokemon, and we were told to come here," Misty spoke up.

"Do we know you...?" Ash asked him curiously.

"I don't know. Do you? It's hard to tell these days," the man said in a riddle type way. 

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Huh?"

"My name is Professor Coal," he changed the subject rather quickly, "and I will be providing you two with our finest equipment. I have it ready for you in the back," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Ash said with a small smile. "And what sorts of equipment do we need for this mission? Can't we just use our Pokemon?"

"Pokemon..." Professor Coal echoed. "Who needs Pokemon, when you can use the finest equipment to ensure prevail?" 

Misty rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well thank you for the offer, sir, but we'll just use our Pokemon, thanks," she said, as she began to shove Ash out the door with herself.

A small bead dropped on the ground in front of them. Misty didn't take notice to it, and kept shoving Ash forward. Ash suddenly hit what seemed like an invisible wall. He winced and fell over.

"Ash!" Misty cried, bending over and checking to make sure he was okay. She picked up the small bead and the invisible wall disappeared. She glared at Professor Coal.

"What do you think your doing? He could have been hurt!" she said angrily, standing up to face the Professor. 

"Who says I'm not?" Ash said drowzilly from somewhere on the ground beneath her. 

"It's harmless to you kids, but in the most dangerous times - this little invention comes in handy," Professor Coal grinned proudly.

"Harmless?" Ash snorted from the ground, rubbing his now red face. Misty helped him up from the ground. 

"I'll go get the equipment," Professor Coal announced, disappearing from the room.

Misty shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get out of here, Ash," she said, grasping his hand and slowly walking towards the door. She opened it.

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said in unison, noticing they were in the same room. 

"Wha--didn't I just--" Misty was at a loss for words, as she turned to look at the door but it was gone.

"Thought you could just get up and leave, huh?" Professor Coal smiled at them. 

Misty frowned, a little scared. "We want to leave. We're not interested in your equipment," she said firmly. 

"Oh, but you _are_," Professor Coal said in an unusual tone that scared Misty.

"Ash," Misty whispered to Ash. "We have to get out of here...use your Pokemon to battle him!"

Ash nodded, reaching for a Pokeball and then frowning. "What?" he panicked, looking all over his belt for his Pokeballs. "What have you done with my Pokemon?" he glared at the Professor.

Misty's eyes widened before she checked her red bag for her Pokeballs. Hers were gone too. "And what have you done with mine, too? You creep!" she yelled at the Professor.

Professor Coal frowned. "No need to get testy, Misty," he said. Before either of the teenagers knew what was happening, they were in the air. Ash helplessly kicked around.

"Let me down!" he yelled. 

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?" Misty asked Professor Coal angrily.

"No," he answered simply, as they landed on the ground safely. "I'm just showing you the powers of my equipment. They will help you."

"Fine," Misty sighed. "If we take your equipment, can we leave?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll take it all," she said. 

"Great," he grinned. 

--End of Chapter One—

Good? Bad? Please don't hesitate to review! 

Satokasu Suki 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Fantasy Generation: Chapter Two

"What are we supposed to do with all of this junk?" Misty asked Ash, shoving some of it into her red bag. Ash shrugged.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time to think about it. We have to find the others!" he said determinedly.

Misty admired his determined spirit, and nodded.

__

//If you're tumbling down, and your spirits fall...

//Helps on the way, we hear your call.

//On a mission, reunited as one.

//Friends forever, yeah, here we come.

"We need to find the next clue," Ash said as he began to run forward. Misty followed.

//In no time, we'll be at your side.

//We're a team on a roller coaster ride.

//Each one of us knows just what to do.

//Never gonna stop, gonna stop, searching for you.

A nearby pay phone rang, and they ran towards it.

"Hello?" Ash answered it.

//Baby, listen to me.

//Searching for you.

//Oh for you...

//We're gonna set you free!

"Hello. It's me," Deep Voice answered. "Good to see you have your equipment. It'll come in handy sooner than you think..."

Ash shrugged. "Okay, so what's our next clue?" Misty listened in along with Ash.

//Comin' to the rescue.

//Get there in a hurry.

//Rescue...

//Baby don't you worry.

//Rescue...

//This adventure's heating up. 

//I'll rescue you, and if I do, you gotta rescue me.

"Your next clue is to make the next ferry, that's taking off right about...now," Deep Voice answered.

"What? How are we supposed to catch it?" Ash panicked. 

The monotonous sound filled the phone. Deep Voice was no longer there.

Ash grunted in frustration, and slammed the phone back into its receiver.

"How the heck can we catch the ferry?" Ash asked. 

"By _trying_!" Misty called from somewhere in front of him. She was running towards it. Ash sweat dropped and quickly followed.

__

//Comin' to the rescue.

//Get there in a hurry.

//Rescue...

//Baby don't you worry.

//Rescue...

//This adventure's heating up. 

//I'll rescue you, and if I do, you gotta rescue me.

The ferry pulled away as Ash and Misty just reached the dock.

"Wait for us!" Misty called after it. It was tooting loudly, so no one could hear her.

Ash sank to his knees. "It's hopeless."

"Hey wait a minute," Misty smiled, taking her red bag off of her shoulder, and looking inside of it. "We can use the equipment to help us!"

"But we don't know how they work," Ash looked at her sadly. 

"Trying never hurt anyone," she said simply before pushing a button on a gadget she randomly chose. It resembled a small watch. Everything stopped moving except for Ash and Misty.

"Huh?" Misty looked at it quizzically, and Ash stood up again. 

"Time's frozen," he stated the obvious. "I guess we could try to jump for the ferry, now, since it's not like it'll just keep moving."

"Good thinking, Ash!" Misty smiled, as they both backed up and then lept for the ferry in unison. They just made it. They pulled themselves up, onto the ferry before smiling at each other and high-fiving.

Misty pushed the button again and everything started moving like it had been.

Misty put the gadget back in her red bag. "I'll try to remember what that one looks like, so if we ever need to freeze time again, I can use it."

The Captain of the ferry approached them. "Are you two Ash and Misty?"

"Yeah," Ash said, glancing at Misty before looking back at the Captain. 

"You have a phone call," the Captain said handing Ash the portable phone.

"Thanks," he said quickly before placing the phone to his ear.

"Deep Voice--that you? We made it on the ferry," Ash said happily.

"Yes," Deep Voice answered. "Good to see your equipment worked."

Misty smiled. "So what's next?"

"Your next clue is as followed: On the first stop, you must get off and turn right to find a building with a beautiful beach mosaic painted on it. You must jump into the wall with the mosaic on it."

"Jump into the wall?" Misty repeated as if he was crazy. "We're not _ghosts_ if you haven't noticed!" 

"This building isn't any kind of building. It will lead you to a new world," Deep Voice explained, before he cut off the line. 

The Captain returned and took his phone.

"Jump into the wall..." Ash repeated. "New world..." he echoed.

"Well, I guess all we can do is be prepared," Misty sighed as the ferry came to a stop. Ash and Misty quickly got off and turned right. 

The building was hard to miss. 

"This must be it," Ash said determinedly, gazing at the beach mosaic and then inhaling deeply and then exhaling.

"See ya on the other side," Misty said with a smile before walking up to the mosaic. It rippled like water as she approached it. She bravely jumped in.

"Misty!" Ash called after her worriedly, before jumping in after her. 

He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a dark world only lit up by blazing fire in some places. Bats made some movement from somewhere above him. He grimaced at the thought of bats before proceeding forward.

"Misty?" he called.

"Ash!" he heard her call from somewhere to his right. He stumbled to his right, feeling in front of him blindly.

"Ash!" she repeated happily, wrapping her arms around him from somewhere in front of him. Ash smiled and hugged her back, blushing slightly. 

"Good to see you too, Mist," he said warmly and quietly to himself, before releasing the hug and looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Misty said with a frown. "It's so hard to see!"

"I know..." Ash said, squinting to see if he could recognize anything. 

"Ahh!" Misty cried.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, turning towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Ahh! Ash help me!" she squirmed, a Caterpie at her feet, wrapping itself around her right foot.

Ash gently picked it up and smiled at it. "No need to be worried, Misty, it's just a widdle bug Pokemon," he said grinning at her teasingly.

"Not funny!" she warned with an embarrassed blush, as Ash placed the Caterpie on the ground as it wandered away. 

"You gotta learn to be tough, like me!" Ash said proudly, jerking a thumb towards his chest. Misty rolled her eyes at him.

"Welcome," a deep male, booming voice said, causing the room to shake slightly.

"Ahh," Ash shrieked, before hiding behind Misty. Misty squinted at him anime style with a frown.

"_Tough_ like _you_?" she repeated with a snort. "_Yeah right_!"

"Please step forward, Pokemon trainers," the voice said. The room stopped shaking.

Ash shook out of fear as he stepped forward, and Misty stepped forward firmly.

"No need to be worried, Ash, it's just a big booming voice," Misty said with an amused smirk, using cruel irony. Ash rolled his eyes. "You gotta learn to be tough, like me!" she added with a grin as she jerked a thumb towards her chest. 

"I'm not worried," he said, trying to be brave.

Misty snickered to herself. "Sure..." 

Ash scowled at her, and opened his mouth to comeback. "Enough!" the voice boomed. Ash swallowed his comeback, with a frown. Misty also frowned. 

"Who are you?" Ash said stepping forward with a determined expression, into the pale fire-lit light.

"Does that really matter, Ketchum? I'm here to help you. I'm not against you," it answered loudly.

Ash frowned. "Why were we told to come here?" he asked bravely. 

"This is where your adventure begins, Ash and Misty," the voice boomed.

"Adventure?" Misty asked, stepping into the light beside Ash. "I thought this was qualified as a 'mission'." 

The voice paused. "Mission, adventure, it's all the same," it boomed flatly.

Ash and Misty fell over anime style before the voice continued. "Here you will learn to use one of your most important gadgets," it continued loudly.

Ash and Misty blinked as it continued. "Misty," it directed. "Take out two of the gadgets from your bag that looks like a small silver wings."

Misty opened her bag and soon took out two small silver wings, with crimson highlights. She handed one to Ash, and Ash studied it carefully.

"Now, listen carefully," the booming voice instructed, "throw the gadget in the air and yell 'Wings'!" 

Ash and Misty exchanged glances before throwing the gadgets in the air and yelling 'Wings' in unison. A bright blue bubble surrounded the gadgets before wings sprouted off of Ash and Misty's backs.

Before they knew it, they were hanging in the air, flying with the wings.

"Wow, this is awesome," Ash grinned.

"Yeah!" Misty agreed. "I've always wanted to fly, ever since I was a little girl!"

Ash chuckled. "Hey Misty, look at me!" he said, flying higher. "I bet you can't go any higher!"

Misty took the challenge and flew high above Ash. Ash flew high above her, and soon they were at the highest level they could go.

Ash looked down. "Whaaa! We're pretty high up!" he said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah," Misty gulped, before clinging onto Ash. "How do we get down?"

"To get down, put your legs together in front of you," the voice boomed.

Ash shrugged and put his legs together slightly in front of him. He slowly and safely landed on his feet. "Wow!" he said. 

Misty followed, safely landing on the ground beside him. "Cool!" she smiled. 

"These wings will come in handy throughout your mission," the booming voice said. "And the wings will be on you at all times, from now on. To activate them, simply jump on the ground with full force."

"Great!" Ash grinned.

A rumble started to shake the room.

"W-what's going on?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Your first enemy has arrived. Good luck," the booming voice said, before disappearing.

A roaring sound came from somewhere behind Ash.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or associated characters. 

****

Fantasy Generation: Chapter Three

A roaring sound came from somewhere behind Ash. 

"Ash!" Misty shrieked. "What do we do?" she said with her hands on her cheeks worriedly.

__

//We're going to wonderland (ehoes in the background quietly, as music starts to get louder)

Ash grabbed Misty's hand as he jumped on the ground with full force. "Fly!" he shouted over top of Misty's screams and the roaring of the monster.

__

//Come on, I wanna fly with you (I wanna fly with you),

//The place I wanna take you to (I wanna take you to)...

The monster flew into view. It had large, sharp fang-like teeth, and it looked like a giant green lizard with red bloody scales here and there. It flashed its sharp teeth as it roared. It appeared in front of Ash and Misty. They both skidded to a stop in the air, and Ash gasped at its appearance.

__

//We're gonna make a dream come true (Dream come true, oh),

//(Oh) Take my hand--(ohhhhh) we're going to...

"W-what is it?" Misty asked quietly and worriedly.

"I don't know..." Ash said with a determined expression, before grabbing a gadget out of Misty's bag. 

"Ash- wha--" was all Misty could sputter out, before Ash threw a small wand looking gadget in front of him. It opened up slowly, and formed a large wand with a knife tip. 

__

//Who knows where - who knows where the journey ends?

//The journey ends - Count me if you're thinking of!

Ash hurled the gadget towards the lizard and the lizard gasped from the tremendous pain. 

"What just happened?" she asked in her still worried tone.

__

//Take my hand - Take my hand, we're going to...

//We're going to wonderland.

"I tried out one of the gadgets, and it worked," Ash smiled, resizing the gadget back to its small form, and placing it back in Misty's bag.

__

//Won-der-land! (echoes softly and music ends)

Misty smiled slightly back. 

"That wasn't so hard," Ash said with a proud grin.

"I guess, once you figure out what to do," Misty said simply with a smile. 

A dripping sound filled the room, and Ash looked around.

"Huh?" he said quietly.

The dripping got louder.

"Ash!" Misty's eyes widened, as she pointed. "Behind you!" she said almost breathlessly.

The giant lizard was behind Ash again, and was taking swipes at his head. Blood was pouring from its chest where the gadget had struck it, and it's mouth was dripping with hungry saliva, illustrating it was hungry.

Ash clenched his teeth, reaching for a Pokeball, but then frowned.

"Ugh! Professor Coal still has our Pokemon!" he said aloud, angrily, before a red flash stopped everything. Ash turned to Misty questioningly, as she threw the time stopping gadget up in the air with a grin, and then caught it with her hand. 

"Good thinking," he smiled. "It'll buy us some time..." he said, before rummaging through her bag for any useful gadgets.

"Have you noticed, Ash, that all of the gadgets we've used so far look like items that could help? Like the _watch _on the time stopping one," she paused to take out the gadget so Ash could examine it, as she continued, "the flying gadget with the _wings_, and the knife wand for..." she paused, trying to think of a word, "um...damaging," she concluded, taking out the flying and wand gadgets.

Ash grinned. "I never really thought of it that way!"

Misty smiled at him before landing on the ground safely. Ash followed, as she spread out 3 more gadgets on the ground. "Let's see what we have here," she said as she placed her bag to the side, and examined the gadgets. Ash sat down beside her.

First, Misty shoved forward a gadget that resembled a tiny knight's shield. She turned to Ash. "This one is probably some sort of shield device," she said and Ash nodded as she shoved forward another gadget.

This gadget looked like long rope with a hook. "This one looks like one of those hook rope things, that you can get to high places with," Ash said, and Misty nodded before shoving the third gadget forward.

They both recognized it. It was a small bead that made an invisible wall. Ash painfully remembered, and started to rub his face.

"That _still_ hurts, by the way," he said with a frown. Misty rolled her eyes at him, before placing the gadgets back into her bag. 

"While time's stopped, we can set up this invisible wall," she said before jumping into the air and flying around. Ash joined her. 

The invisible wall appeared, and Ash and Misty flew back before making time move again. The red flash disappeared, and the giant lizard spotted Ash and Misty.

"_Nya nya_!" Ash called as his back faced the lizard, as he patted his butt teasingly. 

"Come and get us!" Misty called tauntingly before pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue. 

The lizard roared loudly before charging towards them. Ash and Misty grinned wickedly as it smacked against the invisible wall and tumbled to the ground with an earth quaking thud. Ash and Misty high fived before landing on the ground beside it. 

Ash stabbed the lizard with the knife wand to make sure it wouldn't come back, and then slapped his hands together as if he was wiping off dust from his hands.

Misty smiled before placing the gadgets back into her bag. 

"Job well done, if I do say so myself," she said haughtily with a grin, and Ash winked at her.

"Yeah!" he agreed with a smile.

"Well done, Pokemon Trainers," the booming voice returned. 

Ash chuckled. "Thank you! Did you see us, we were great!"

"Yes, you performed quite gracefully under pressure," the booming voice replied.

Ash smiled, placing a hand behind his head happily. "Awww, shucks!" 

"So I guess now we can pretty much beat anyone, huh?" Misty asked with a grin, as she put her arm around Ash. Ash smirked.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but..._no_. That lizard would be classified as the easiest of your problems during this adventure," the booming voice said.

Misty placed her arm from Ash back to her side. "What? Well...what sorts of other things will we have to do during this adventure?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. More battles, more enemies, more mysterious guests," the booming voice explained. 

Misty and Ash sweat dropped. "Well shouldn't we get going somewhere now, instead of standing here and talking to you?" Ash asked flatly.

"Yes...right...of course," the booming voice sounded flustered as it continued. "Your next destination is to venture deep into this room...or should I say..._world_?" it concluded as it disappeared.

Ash and Misty exchanged glances before walking forward, blindly. 

"Do we have any light gadgets?" Ash asked, coming to a stop. Misty bumped into him.

"Don't just stand there!" she said, flustered, before she pulled out a gadget from her bag that looked like a small flashlight.

"It's worth a try," Ash shrugged, taking the small flashlight gadget and pushing a small button on it. Light engulfed the room, and Ash turned to Misty with a smile. She smiled back.

"Problem solved," she smirked, before putting the small flashlight gadget back in her bag.

Ash walked a little further ahead, excited to see what was in store. He started to run forward, and Misty lost sight of him.

"Ash?" she called. "Don't go too far ahead!" she called after him, calmly following. She didn't hear him answer, so she started to run ahead.

"Ash?" she called worriedly. "Ash, where are y-" she stopped, to see his Pokemon League hat right in front of a large cliff. Misty gasped, before picking up his hat, and clutching it to her heart.

"Ash...no..." she said slowly, tears starting to brim at the corner of her eyes. "Ash..." she repeated sadly.

Misty closed her eyes and hugged the hat tightly, before a distant male voice was heard.

"Misty! Down here Misty!" it sounded exactly like Ash's voice. 

Misty wiped her tears away, and cleared her throat. "Ash?" she asked, looking on the other side of the cliff. 

Ash was dangling from a low down ridge on the cliff. "Misty! Help me up!" he called up to her. She took a deep breath of relief, as she wiped away any evidence of the fact that she was crying over him.

"Ash!" she called down to him, and threw the small rope hook gadget to him. He just barely caught it. "Push the button to make it full sized!" she yelled down to him. 

He followed her instructions without talking, and the rope extended, as he threw the hook to the higher ridge of the cliff Misty was on. He pulled himself up as he rock climbed along the side of the cliff. He got up safely, resizing the gadget, and dropping it on the ground as he panted. 

As soon as he was standing, Misty hugged him tightly. At first Ash was surprised, but then hugged back with a soft smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mist," he said shyly, before placing the gadget into her bag. "Did I worry you?" he asked her slyly with a toothy grin.

"No," she answered quickly with a blush. Almost _too _quickly.

Ash smiled to himself. "Whatever," he said quietly.

"How did you get down there, anyway?" Misty asked him, still a little shaken up about how he could've been dead.

"Well I ran ahead, and I didn't see the end of the cliff, so I fell," Ash explained and then smiled. "I sure am lucky I caught that ridge," he added. "And I'm also lucky that you were there to help me."

Misty tilted her head slightly to the side, as she smiled at him softly, her expression showing she had been worried but was happy he was safe. Ash smiled back warmly.

"Let's keep it to a steady _walk _from now on, okay?" she asked him with the same soft smile.

He laughed. "Okay." She ruffled up his hair, causing her to join in with him laughing. Then she placed his hat back on.

Once his hat was back on, Ash fixed it so that it was backwards. He grinned.

Misty squinted at him anime style. "Ash, I thought you stopped with the hat thing."

"No way!" he smirked, and she smiled slightly, before looking down at the cliff and then the huge gap between the land parts.

"I guess we can use our wings to get across this huge gap," she said simply. Ash nodded.

"Right," he said as he jumped full force and then was in the air. Misty followed his lead, as she appeared right beside him. They flew across the gap with ease, before landing on the other side. 

Suddenly a near by phone rang. Misty sweat dropped. What the heck was pay phone doing _there_ of all places? Nonetheless, she ran to it, and answered it. "He...hello?" 

"Hello. It's been a while," Deep Voice said. 

Misty smiled. "Deep Voice--it's you! Good to hear from you again. We've made it here!"

"Yes, I know that," Deep Voice said calmly. "I didn't know if you'd make it when Ash fell, but you proved yourselves as strong individuals."

"Gee, thanks!" Ash spoke up, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm just telling you your next clue. You will soon come across a jail. To activate the next stage, you must get help from one of the individuals in jail. They all have weaknesses and strong points. You must choose ONE to get help from."

"Jail?" Misty questioned. "I don't get it..."

"You'll figure it out. You two are both smart," Deep Voice said, ending the conversation. Misty placed the phone back in the receiver. She sighed.

"We better get going," Ash said from somewhere ahead of her. 

Misty turned to him. "I guess so."

They both walked for a while until they came across a jail. 

"This must be it," Misty said with a sweat drop as she glanced at all of the people in the jail cells. Some of them looked barbaric, trying to break out of the cells. Some of them just gave Ash and Misty icy glares.

Ash sweat dropped. "It _must_ be."

Ash walked forward slowly. "What...are...your...weaknesses...and...strong...points?" he asked them slowly as if he was talking to someone who spoke another language.

A guy with spiky black hair glared at him. "Why should I tell you?" he asked firmly. He was probably middle-aged. He was hunched over, and he had engraved a rough sketch of a dead man on the bottom of his cell with the tip of a jagged rock. A skeleton was collecting dust in the corner of his cell.

"Because I wanna know," Ash said simply. "I need help from someone so we can go onto the next stage of this adventure thing we have. Our friends have been kidnapped. Right Misty?" he asked, turning to her. She was a good two feet behind him. She simply sweat dropped, nodded and waved with a nervous grin. "A heh heh…" She didn't want to get close to any of the prison people. 

Ash sweat dropped and squinted at her anime style. He then focused his attention on the man again.

"What's in it for me?" the spiky black hair guy asked simply.

"Um..." Ash frowned. "The good feeling of helping someone out?" he tried. The guy snorted.

"Keep tryin', buddy!" he said angrily, turning his back on Ash. Ash frowned at his behaviour.

"Okay, next!" Ash called, looking at the next guy in the cell. "What are your strong points?" he asked the guy. The guy was probably in his thirties, and he was chewing a piece of bubble gum really loudly. He was rather chubby, and his black and white cell shirt was riding over his large stomach as he paced back and forth. He was balding with brown sideburns at his ears. A beard was in the process of growing on his chin. 

"What?" he asked Ash as he continued to chew his gum loudly.

"I said-" Ash began to start.

"Shaddap!" a voice came from beside the chubby man. The chubby man glared at the person the voice had come from. It was a middle-aged woman with brown hair. She was middleweight and had a new york-accent voice. She glared at the chubby man. "What do ya think yar doing, Larrai?" she addressed the chubby man as 'Larry'.

Larry sneered at her. "Chewing my gum, Molly!" he said stubbornly as he addressed the woman as 'Molly'.

Molly scowled at him. "Well keep it down, wouldja? Yar drivin' me up tha wall!"

He grinned wickedly. "Good," he said simply.

Molly gaped. She was outraged. "Say anotha thing like that, Larrai, and you'll be seein' mah fist!" she said, as a vain popped out of her fist as she shoved it as far as she could in his direction.

Larry put his hands up. "Ooh, I surrender," he said falsely before laughing.

"I swaihre, Larrai!" Molly said, raising her fist again. All the jail people started talking at once.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Will anyone tell me their strong points?" he yelled over their voices. Everyone stopped to glare at him, except a male teenager with dirty blond hair, black sunglasses and dull voice.

"The next stage leads you to a slammin' winter wonderland. I thought it was pretty sweet until my friend ditched me. Then I had to do this trippin' stunt thing that made me end up in here," he rambled on dully. Ash tried to follow him.

"So your friends were kidnapped too?" he asked curiously.

The guy nodded. "Yeah, dude," he said simply as he placed his sunglasses on top of his head so Ash could see his eyes. "I was with my best friend but then we got in like this totally stupid fight, and she like, ditched me, so...yeah," he said dully.

Ash nodded. "Okay...so how do you get to the next stage?" 

"Well," the guy paused and thought. "You have to go through this ring of fire, thing, and it's totally sweet...but it burns. Like, literally, dude. So you have to like, use water on it while you go through it."

"Water?" Misty questioned. "That _would_ be my speciality if my water Pokemon were with me," she said sadly, remembering Professor Coal.

"Like I totally have this water bottle with me," the guy said, handing his water bottle to Ash through the bars.

"Wow, thanks!" Ash said gratefully as he took the water bottle and opened it. He closed his eyes, put it up in the air and tipped his head back. He was about to drink from it, when Misty snatched it from his hand.

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes quickly.

"Ash!" Misty scolded, taking the water bottle. She sweat dropped and blushed at his stupidity. "It isn't to _drink_! We have to use it for the next stage!"

Ash gave her a confused look. "Ash, listen carefully," she looked at him straight in the eyes with a frown. "A _fire _ring. We need _water_. This guy just gave us a bottle filled with _water_."

Ash nodded slowly. "Oh, I get it now!" he said. He turned towards the guy. "Thanks!"

"No problem man, but I thought you were like, thirsty," the guy said dumbly. Misty sweat dropped. 

"I'm surrounded," she said quietly as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him away from the jail. 

"If we spent any more time at that jail, I think my brain would've turned into mush," Misty stated once they were clear of the jail.

Ash just stared at her, confused. "That's nice?" he tried. 

Misty frowned. "Nevermind..." she said quietly, with the water bottle in her hand.

"All we have to do now is look for the fire ring..." she said, scanning the area for anything that looked like fire.

A burning ring in the distance caught her attention. "Ash, look!" she cried, pointing at the fire ring. 

Ash grinned. "Perfect! Now what're we waitin' for?" he said, charging towards it. 

"Wait, Ash!" Misty called, in tow. She opened the water bottle and lunged the water around the ring, just as Ash halted in front of it.

"Right," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. The ring slowly evaporated and a glowing door appeared. Ash and Misty glanced at each other before opening up the door and walking through it. The door closed by itself and disappeared once they were both through.

Misty glanced at where the door had been, and then joined Ash in gazing at the new environment.

"Wow," they both gasped. 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or associated characters. 

****

Fantasy Generation: Chapter Four

"Wow," they both gasped. The world was like a huge underwater aquarium. Small schools of fish swam by happily. Misty, being the huge water fan she was, gazed at it all with bubbling, starry eyes.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" she said, clasping her hands together and putting them up to her cheek as she tilted her head. She blushed slightly, as if she was in a daydream. "I've always wanted to live in a place like this!"

"You want to live _underwater_?" Ash cocked his head to the side, as he glanced at her as if she was crazy. Misty just nodded, still in her daydream.

"You don't _seem_ like a fish, but I guess you could pass as one 'cause of your _looks_..." Ash teased quietly with a sweat drop.

Misty snapped out of her daydream and glared at Ash. "What was that?" she asked him threateningly, grabbing onto his ear and pulling on it.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ash said helplessly, wincing from the pain.

Ash enjoyed teasing Misty, and Misty enjoyed teasing Ash. They always got on each others' nerves. Some people teased _them_ by saying they were flirting with each other, but they didn't consider it 'flirting'. It was just harmless teasing between two good friends.

Ash squirmed under Misty's arm as she pulled him into a headlock. 

"What was that you said about my looks?" she demanded with a furious blush.

He smirked slyly. "Nothing, Misty!"

"Ash Ketchum! What did you say?" she demanded again.

Ash squirmed under her, before saying, "Trust me, Misty. I would never say anything about your _looks_. You're too prettyto make a sour comment about," he said swiftly.

"Huh?" Misty blushed slightly but for a different reason. She released him from her grip, and just stared at him.

"Oh, _Ash_," she said with a shy smile as she eyed the ground with a blush. "That's so sweet of you!"

Ash felt his cheeks grow warm as she did that. For some reason, she always made him blush when she did that. Ash felt uncomfortable, so he quickly spilled.

"By the way, Mist," he started as she looked up at him, her blush and smile fading. "That was all a _lie_."

"What?" Misty eyed him suspiciously.

"It's amazing how far flattery will go," he snickered. She blushed furiously, and lunged at him before a girl around their age approached them.

"Hello," she said as she approached them shyly. In Ash's view, she was a beautiful. She had short (shorter than shoulder length), blond hair, big light green-bluish eyes, and she was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue shoes. "Excuse me?" she addressed Ash, as he stared at her.

"Huh?" Ash snapped out of his trance. Misty noticed him and glared at the girl as a result, with a jealous blush (almost the same expression as when Melody kissed Ash in Pkmn 2000).

"Excuse me, but are you two Ash and Misty?" the girl asked them curiously.

Ash nodded, and Misty crossed her arms over her chest with an angry 'hmph', with her eyes closed!

"Wow!" the girl was obviously excited at their presence. "My name is Maria."

Misty simply opened one of her eyes and left the other one closed. 

Ash just blinked. "How do you know us?"

"Well," Maria started, "I don't know exactly. I had a dream last night about two teenagers approaching my world, with the names of 'Ash' and 'Misty.'" 

"Are you some sorta psychic or something?" Ash asked her curiously.

Maria shook her head no with a smile. "No, but I have been having strange dreams lately that have been coming true."

Suddenly a male voice called from somewhere behind Maria. "Maria!"

"I'm over here, Shadow," Maria turned to see 'Shadow', a teenage boy who was dressed in black attire, who looked like some sort of warrior.

Ash stepped back slightly at his appearance. "Whaaa!"

Misty blushed slightly at him, at Ash frowned jealously at her.

"Hey Misty, try not to get too attached," he whispered to her jealously. Misty's eyes widened. 

Misty blushed at him, covering up his mouth and then whispering back, "I'm not attached!" before adding jealously, "And it looks like Maria is interested in _him_, not you."

Ash blushed and frowned at her. "Why would I care? I'm not interested in her!" he whispered back.

Misty smiled slyly at him, just to annoy him. "Yeah, _right_ Ash," she whispered.

Ash frowned. "Cut it out, Misty! What do _you _know, anyway?!" he whispered back loudly.

Maria and Shadow just watched them argue.

"Um..." Shadow watched them. "_Guys_?"

They both blushed deeply and looked at Maria and Shadow. "Sorry," they said simultaneously. "But he/she started it!" they said again at the same time, pointing at each other accusingly with frowns.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Back to my dream...?"

Ash and Misty both sweat dropped. "Right...sorry."

Maria cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway I met you guys in my dream, and you said you were looking for your friend named..." she paused, and Ash and Misty held their breaths without noticing, "Brock, or something?" she finished.

Ash nodded. "Yeah! That's his name -- you're amazing!"

Maria laughed. "Thanks, Ash!" Misty frowned jealously at this, and crossed her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly upward. No one took notice to her.

"Anyway, you guys had to ride our huge water slide to get to the ending of this stage, dodging all sorts of stuff, and--" Maria was interrupted.

"Water slide?" Ash questioned with a grin. "Cool!" he said outstretching his arm and then pulling it back in towards himself happily. "Sounds like an awesome challenge," he turned to Misty, "huh, Misty?"

Misty lazily opened one of her eyes half way. "Whatever," she said dryly. Ash frowned at her suspiciously, and then focused back on Maria. "So if you're dreams come true, we better get on this water slide! Brock's waiting, after all..."

Maria smiled. "Yes, but first you must put on the two gadgets that look like water bubbles."

By now, Misty's eyes were both open attentively. "Alright..." she said slowly, taking out two bubble gadgets and tossing one to Ash, still slightly angry about his interest in Maria.

Ash just caught it barely. "Hey watch it, Misty!" he frowned at her.

"It's not my fault you're a bad catcher, Ash," Misty squinted at him animely.

"_Bad _catcher?" Ash challenged her. 

"You heard me," Misty said simply, before bending over and flicking his nose.

"Ow!" Ash winced clutching his nose tenderly, before shaking his head angrily at her. He raised his fist. "Why I oughta-" his fist lunged towards Misty's face and she simply stared at it boredly.

Maria placed her hand firmly over Ash's fist. "Break it up, you two!" she scowlded.

Ash put his hand back to his side gultily as he glanced nervously at Maria. "Now apologize--both of you!" Maria demanded.

"Why would I want to apologize to a scrawny red-head?" Ash spat at Misty, and Misty glared at him.

"Why would _I_ want to apologize to a Pokemon Master _wannabe_?" Misty said in a bratty tone. Ash glared at her.

"Come on you two," Shadow spoke up which surprised Ash and Misty. "Apologize now so you can go look for your friend, Brooke or whatever!"

"Brock," Misty corrected. 

Ash frowned at Misty. "We don't have all day! Apologize!"

Misty coughed a fake laugh. "Not in a million years! Come on Ash, you started it. _You _apologize. It's not _that _hard!"

"_You_ started it! Remember?!" Ash countered angrily.

"Ash, we both know it was you, so apologize!" Misty's voice was raising slowly.

"Before this gets any further, we'll stop you here," Shadow said with a frown. "You two are ridiculous! It's so obvious you like each other, that you might as well get married _now_!"

"What?" Ash and Misty spat in unison, looking at Shadow with wide eyes. "I don't like him/her!" they added in unison with blushes and angry expressions.

"Yeah, sure," Maria said disbelieving them both. "_Denial_," she sighed. "Such strong denial can only mean strong_er_ feelings..." This comment made Shadow snicker to himself.

Misty glared at her threateningly. "Take that back!" she yelled with a blush.

"So," Ash swiftly changed the subject. "About that _waterslide_...?"

"First you must push the red button on those bubble gadgets," Maria instructed. "Then we can move onto the waterslide."

Ash and Misty did so without speaking. Blue ribbons engulfed them both, which soon became translucent.

"These make you able to breath underwater for unlimited time, always," Maria explained.

"Awesome!" Misty smiled.

"Now onto the waterslide. Follow me," Maria said, entering the water part of the world. Ash and Misty followed. 

"Good luck guys!" Shadow waved as they swam away.

"Bye!" Misty waved to him.

"I'll be back in five, Shad," Maria said, and Shadow nodded with a smile. 

"Here's our water slide," Maria said after a while, pointing to a huge roller coaster-type looking water slide.

Ash and Misty gaped at it. "That thing?" Misty pointed.

"Yep," Maria nodded proudly, swimming up to the top of it. "One person has to go in front of the other," Maria said simply.

Ash and Misty turned to each other. "I'll go in front," they said in unison. They frowned at each other.

"Why should you go first?" Misty asked him angrily. "Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" 

"Yeah," Ash frowned, "but you're not a _lady _so that term doesn't apply to you!"

Misty frowned, outraged. "How dare you, Ash!"

"Guys," Maria interrupted impatiently. "There's only one way to settle this. Rock paper scissors."

Ash and Misty exchanged glances before both placing their fists forward.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Misty asked him with a determined expression.

"I was born ready," Ash replied confidently.

"Rock, paper scissors!" they both exclaimed. They both had their fists out, which indicated 'rock'. 

Maria frowned. "Alright...try it again."

They tried again, this time both with their hands out flatly, which indicated 'paper'.

"One more time," Maria said.

They tried again only to both pick scissors. They tried many more times. Again - rock. Again - paper. Again - paper. Again- scissors.

Maria rolled her eyes. "One more time," she said impatiently. "If it's a tie, _I _will decide."

Ash and Misty both cried "Rock, paper, scissors!" in unison before revealing their choices. Ash picked paper, and Misty picked rock.

"Ha!" Ash laughed at her haughtily. "Paper goes on top of rock!" he yelled happily.

"Since when?" Misty growled.

"Since always!" Ash smirked.

"Rock crushes things, though! Paper is easy to crush, so I won!" Misty countered.

"Nuh-uh!" Ash teased. "Paper goes on _top_ of rock!"

"Oh yeah? Why!?" Misty challenged.

"I dunno, it just does!" Ash declared. Misty sweat dropped.

"Sorry, Misty," Maria spoke up. "But Ash did win, so he goes in front."

Misty gaped at him, and Ash grinned. "Yesss!"

Misty frowned. "This is sooo unfair!" she whined. "There should be rules against that. Rock should always win!" she added.

"Whatever," Maria shrugged. "Anyway Ash, you go in first. Misty has to go in behind you."

"How do we stick together?" Ash asked, stepping into the slide and then sitting down. 

"Misty has to hold onto you," Maria explained with a small smirk. 

"What?" Misty cried. "I'll just wait until he goes...I'll go after him."

"It's dangerous. You have to stick together," Maria warned, pushing Misty into the slide. 

Misty reluctantly put her arms around Ash's waist. "Do I have to do this?" she winced. 

Ash looked at Maria. "Yeah, does she have to?"

"Yep," Maria smiled. "Good luck!" she said as she pushed them down the slide.

"Ah!" Misty shut her eyes closed quickly from the huge drop they experienced, and tightly gripped Ash.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Ash grinned. "Hey Misty, open your eyes!" he told her, and she slowly opened them hesitantly.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "Everything looks so beautiful!" Fish swam by calmly, and the water rippled here and there. Seaweed and other plants on the bottom of the water swayed back and forth gently.

To be continued… 


End file.
